Blinded
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: "Ritsu, we're the good guys right?" "What would make you think we're bad?" "It's just that…I thought the good guys didn't kill people." "sometimes its eat, or be eaten Mio."


_I let you speak, and you choose to scream_

_I silence you with a kiss, you choose to push me away_

_I grab you close, you push far away_

_You fall, then I fall_

_Tangled together we sweat, blankets and sheets_

_This puts us to sleep, safe and sound_

_I guess this too is called dancing_

_I hope I don't bite, but my claws might get you_

_Careful for my tail and ears, they are sensitive and mine_

_I'll let you in on a secret, that I'm part of a canine_

_But one that runs wild in the night, giving most people a scare_

_Im not a wolf, for I am a human too_

_But somehow I'm not like you, accept me for what I am_

_I promise to protect you, and make it a pack_

_This sweet deal was all that we lacked._

_Now let the full moon shine._

_And soon your body is mine_

* * *

"Why don't you try and get up?!"

A tall shadowed man yelled as there was a limp figure on the ground, barely moving besides the jagged breaths that caused the small movements of their chest. The man towered over the figure and dealt another forceful kick to the abdomen, earning a gasp and whimper from the body on the ground.

"What happened to you being the big bad wolf, huh?! You are pitiful, not even worthy of the air you're breathing. So let me do everyone a favor, and take it away."

the man slowly bent down and grabbed a hold of the limp body, dragging the person up by their neck, making them stand.

The outline of the figure was sketchy and hid by the night's shadows. The strong man tightened his hands around the neck and began to push all the air out.

Like one would do a stuffed animal, trying to rid the being of all its precious oxygen. Writhing in pain and fear, a powerful blow was directed straight to the man's temple.

Stumbling back he releases his hold on the figure and clutches his temple. "You bastard, Where did that strength come from?!"

The said person spoke silence as the anonymous figure stalked towards the man who now lay on the floor.

"Y'know I don't really get why I always have to get stuck in the situations you can't do. Why not try doing this sometime its fun."

The figure spoke to no one in particular or so it seemed. Looking down to the individual on the ground, the creature stalked towards the said man. Leaning down with one fist, grabbed the man by his jawline and forced him upward. Letting out a grunt of pain the man leaned against the wall clutching his now sore jaw.

"Now if I remember correctly you said something about a 'big bad wolf' yeah? Well, you did ask for my presence, I can at least grant that to you before you die."

A large smile spread over the face that was adorned with four razor sharp canines that were shown through the sly grin that was plastered on the creatures face. The moon's bright gaze shined down on the two figures giving them the white light that illuminated their faces.

The uneven and jagged amber tresses gleamed under the moonlight giving it a golden gloss, but what caught the man's attention was not the hair, or the fangs, but instead, the being's eyes.

They were a strong and vivid saffron, that gleamed like a candlelight flickering from lighter to darker.

_"This isn't what I wanted! Stop, don't you dare kill that man! You've done this too many times!"_

I tried to yell at the other side of me that took control of my body. But it seemed like anything I did, didn't work.

Fighting this inner beast that continues to gnaw at the cages I try so desperately to keep up. I never liked it when I got into a situation where I would refuse to fight back, since I knew once I did "it" would resurface and take control.

But it's a double sided blade, if I fight it comes out, if I don't fight it comes out. I don't know how to find a way to not go through this. More and more people are going to get hurt if I don't figure out a way to keep this beast locked away.

"Now, now it's not nice to try and tell me what to do. But, I don't really feel like getting these clothes dirty, since our Mio-chan said they looked so nice today. Right?"

the golden eyed figure release the man, only to grab him by his hair bringing his face closer to hear what words were whispered in an unknown language to him. But instead of some threat, it seemed to be a poem.

_"In aeternum animali intra hominem pertinet. Non videbit lumen lunae, neque decorem. Dentes novacula clavis occisor, fastus nitidus fulgore luminibus ignibus et abstulit omnem somnia. Us animantibus, quæ tot timore, nos ululate in noctem. Dum nemo prope est. autem noster homicidium est ludum et omnes loquitur nomina nostra, nam timent quod werewolves sunt prope. "_

Leaning back the crazed eyes of a hungry beast glowed vibrantly, as the creature threw back its head and let out a bone-chilling howl. Looking back towards the shivering man, the figure put its hand over his face, making the man whimper with fear not knowing what to expect.

The outline of the beasts claws were covering fight above his left eyes, and with a quick slash downward, there were three long gashes that stretched down his whole face.

It took a minute for the man to realize what had happened, but soon he let out a bloodcurdling scream as he threw his hand up to his face feeling around the deep wounds. Soon his knees buckled under the extreme pain he was feeling and fell to the floor.

Walking away blood dripped from the hand that had dealt the wound as the beast gave one glance back at the guy while wearing a triumphant smirk.

"I may have said I wasn't going to kill you, but I never said anything about hurting you. Listen to your enemies' words a little more carefully next time. Oh and if you do come looking for me again just ask for Ritsu, and you'll get me. But I think you should wait till your little scratches goes away, ja ne."

Ritsu said while waving a hand in the air, as the other arm was tucked behind her head resting on the back of her neck. Disappearing into the shadows the beast of the night silently left with no other words and faded into the dark.

Its almost like a horror story, except the book is empty besides the small hand written letters that were fading into dust.

_"Beasts are coming free"_

* * *

**The translation from the poem Ritsu was reciting is right below this, but I felt like writing something like this and did it on a whim so I don't know if its good enough but if it is please let me know. Also DWMiH will be updated soon. I have now somewhat recovered from an accident I was in and didn't have much time to write. But thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Translation to poem**

**Creatures**

**"When the eternal is for the animal inside a human is included. He shall not see the light of the moon, nor beauty. His teeth with a razor, nails of a killer, the pride of one's bright and shining lights of the fires had suppressed all dreams. Us living creatures that so many fear, we howl into the night. While no one is near. But our murder is play and everyone speaks our names, for they fear that the werewolves are near." – Originally Unscripted**


End file.
